


A New Couple

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Couple, Love, M/M, love story in Motorsport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Stoffel are in love since some months and they decide to annunce their love story to Jolyon and Marcus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Couple

Kevin and Stoffel first met during a race weekend, and when Kevin saw him it was love at first sight. Kevin was drawn to him across the paddock but he was so nervous that he waited until he was alone to introduce himself, “Hi. I’m Kevin.”

“Stoffel.” The smile on his face was the most wonderful thing that Kevin had ever seen and he knew then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Would you like to get a drink tonight?” His stomach was churning at the possibility that Stoffel might say no.

“Sure. I don’t usually go out in the evenings, but for you I’ll make an exception,“ said Stoffel, a smile crept on to his face as he batted his eyelashes.

They had a lovely evening, dinner and a movie, and when they got back to the hotel, Kevin stepped in for a good night kiss. The rest was a blur for Stoffel, passionate kisses that ended with them both in bed naked, bodies rubbing together until he was riding Kevin’s cock, head buried in his chest as he orgasmed.

The next morning, Stoffel woke up in Kevin’s bed. Stoffel watched Kevin sleep with amusement, he had never before slept with someone that he had only met a few hours previously, but it had felt so right.

Five months later and their relationship is still going strong, but there was something that kept bugging Stoffel.

"Honey, I wanted to know why you didn’t tell Marcus that we’re a couple? He is one of your closest friends, right?” asked Stoffel.

“Yes.”

“So you’re ashamed of me?” 

"No! I’m not ashamed! You’re so beautiful! I just didn’t feel that it was the right time,” said Kevin, “If it’s important to you I will tell them who you are to me my treasure”

Kevin’s mobile rang, putting an end to their conversation. Stoffel watched as Kevin put a hand over the microphone and whispered that it was Marcus calling.

“Yes I can come, when?” said Kevin, Marcus’ reply was only a squawk to Stoffel, the volume not loud enough for Stoffel to hear him clearly. “Next Saturday. Of course I can, and I have something to tell you.”

Kevin blew Stoffel a kiss as he said his goodbye, “Him and Jolyon have invited me over on Saturday evening. Will you come with me? As my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to!“ said Stoffel.

"Are you sure of that?”   
Stoffel felt Kevin undressing him with his eyes, “Oh. I know what that look means, why are you still standing over there?”

Kevin ran across to Stoffel and he moved they fall on the floor 

“Oh sorry baby. I didn’t think I was so fast” 

“You know how to make it up to me,” said Stoffel, as he turned to press his beautiful ass against Kevin’s cock.

Kevin pressed hundreds of tiny kisses on Stoffel’s back and then he opened up Stoffel with his tongue. Kevin knew how much Stoffel loves this feeling and he hears Stoffel moan and twitch in pleasure. 

“I hope you’re faster on the track than here! I want your cock inside me!” said Stoffel, he loves ordering Kevin about in the bedroom.

Kevin slid his cock into Stoffel, inch by inch, and Stoffel thought that it would never end. Kevin wrapped a hand around Stoffel’s cock because he wanted to make sure that he was giving as well as receiving the pleasure. Stoffel knew that Kevin was a really generous lover, ever since that first time together. Kevin thrusted into Stoffel harder and deeper until Stoffel screamed in passion and both of them reached their climax at the same time. They lay panting in each other’s arms and Kevin kissed Stoffel passionately before they fell asleep.

Saturday evening comes around and Kevin and Stoffel went to Jo’s home. When they get there Marcus answered the door, and he is quite surprised to see Stoffel.

“Hey Guys! You didn’t tell me that you were bringing a friend with you,” said Marcus.

“Maybe because he’s not my friend,” said Kevin.

“What?”

“I’ll tell you once we’re inside,” said Kevin. 

“Who wants a beer?” asked Jolyon, who was busy in the kitchen preparing the food and drinks. Since he’s better in the kitchen Marcus never helps him with it.

“We’ll take three please my love,” said Marcus.

“Three? You know I don’t drink beer.”

“Kevin brought Stoffel.”Jolyon wandered out of the kitchen to meet their guests, he greeted both of them with a kiss before letting Marcus lead them to the living room, while he went to get the drinks.

“So Kevin, what did you want to tell us?” asked Marcus.

“Well, I’m sure you will be happy for us. Stoffel is my lovely boyfriend,” said Kevin, as he reached out a hand to rest on Stoffel’s knee.

“Congratulations!” said Jolyon, who leapt up to give them a hug and kiss them again. 

“Thank you buddy,” said Stoffel to Jolyon. 

“Why you don’t tell me that earlier?” asked Marcus.

“I don’t know,” answered Kevin.

“And we don’t care!” said Jolyon, “They are so cute together.”

Stoffel blushed but Kevin just smiled as he knows that they are cute together. 

Jolyon goes to finish dinner and the others made small talk until the food was ready. Dinner was homemade pizza, made by Jolyon who loves to cook. 

Marcus, Stoffel and Kevin all agreed that the food was delicious.

“Thank you,” said Jolyon as he blushed, “It’s time for the dessert, I only made three cakes but there’s more than enough to share,” said Jolyon. They all enjoyed the dessert and after the dinner, Jolyon proposed to Kevin and Stoffel that they stay for the night which they accept.

After a nice evening spent catching up with their friends, it was time for bed. 

"I will get you some bedding and Marcus will set up the sofa bed, won’t you sweetie?” said Jolyon.

“Yes my love,” said Marcus.

Once the bed was set up, they all wished each other good night.

But Marcus didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to do naughty things and he moved to straddle Jolyon.

“You’re crazy! What if they hear us?“ said Jolyon.

"I love to live dangerously, like we did in the plane”. Marcus started to kiss Jolyon, who was unable to resist his gorgeous boyfriend. He took off Marcus’ shirt and he saw the perfect body hidden underneath his clothes. Marcus slowly took off Jolyon’s shirt, Jolyon had a bit of a complex about his body but Marcus tried to reassure him. “Your body is perfect. You don’t have to hide it from me. I love it. I love you!”

Jolyon kissed Marcus more passionately, aroused by his kind words. “What I feel in your pants tells me the same things,” said Jolyon, he grabbed Marcus’ boxers, tearing them in the process.

“I will have to buy new boxers because of you!” said Marcus.

“It doesn’t matter baby. I love to make love to you.”

Jolyon kissed each nipple of Marcus’, before he worked his way down to lick Marcus’ abs, knowing that he loves it. He teased him by placing small kisses along the length of Marcus’ cock and when Jolyon took Marcus’ hard cock into his mouth, Marcus opens Jolyon with his fingers, fingers that Jolyon himself had licked before they were thrust into him.

“I’m ready” said Jolyon, and Marcus eased his cock into Jo’s hole bit by bit. Marcus thrusted faster and faster, and Jolyon started to moan louder Marcus’ name over and over again. When Marcus came inside Jolyon, he fell limp on the bed, Jolyon had no more energy and he fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Good night my love,” said Marcus, as he gently kissed Jo’s neck.

The next morning, for the first time, Marcus woke up before Jolyon. He went into the living room and he found Kevin and Stoffel already awake. 

“You’re up early! But what time is it?” asked Marcus.

“It’s ten a.m.” answered Stoffel.

“Already?” said Marcus.

“You fell asleep late last night, didn’t you?” asked Kevin.

“How would you know that?”

“Jolyon was quite loud,” said Kevin.

“You heard us?” whispered Marcus, as a blush crept onto his face.

“Yes but it doesn’t bother us, we managed to fall asleep,” joked Stoffel.

Marcus goes to wake up Jolyon who was surprised to be woken at such a late hour. They all eat breakfast on the terrace, for once it was sunny without any clouds in the British sky. 

After breakfast Kevin and Stoffel thanked them for their hospitality, “We should be going now. But it was a pleasure,” said Stoffel.

They said their goodbyes and Marcus and Jolyon enjoyed a lazy afternoon together, chatting about how nice it was to spend time with good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my works, this is only my imagination


End file.
